Forget it, it's not important!
by amber eyed ghost
Summary: Amethyst has a stalker addiction, and after finally talking to the people she stalks, they invite her into their crazy world. Very intimidating at times, Kageyama seems to think she has a grudge over him, but thats not the case. Why is she stalking them in the first place? Why is Shimizu always trying to be-friend her when the others know its useless? !TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Every morning, at approximately 6:20 AM, they come to school.

I see them every morning since the start of school, always getting ready for another practice. I wanted to join them. I was so close to.

I straightened myself. I was going to talk to them today. I only have two of the players in my classes. I want to talk to them.

I slowly walked out of my usual spot and trailed behind the group, whom all seem tired. I wasn't tired however; I was excited. My heart was pounding, the sound of my heartbeat echoed in my ears.

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to talk to the Karasuno High volleyball team.

I crept behind a wall when they all filed in the gym. I inhaled deeply.

"Hello?"

I screamed, falling on my butt.

"S-Sorry to scare you!" I look up to see- Sugawara Koushi!

He helped me up. I stood there, my breath hitched. One of the players are talking to me!

"H-Hello." I whispered. He smiled. "You can talk! Are you new here at Karasuno?" He fixed his shoulder bag, adjusting it on his shoulder. I shook my head.

"Oh, well you know school doesn't start in another-" He checked his watch " 3 Hours"

I gulped. My courage and adrenaline was gone. I should just go home…

"Do you want to come inside? It's pretty cold out here." I look up at him wide eyed. He towered over me, a smile on his face.

"Ok."

Sugawara POV:

I brought the mysterious girl in the gym. She looked around; her striking violet eyes scanned the room nervously. She fiddled with her short brown hair, her fingers playing with a small braid.

She seemed to spot something, her eyes widened.

I look to see Hinata-San and Kageyama-San do their normal routine. She seemed amazed.

"What's your name? Mine's Sugawara Koushi." I look down at her. She seemed to be about Noya-San's height.

"Amethyst… Amethyst Faye." She's a Foreigner. Her accent was heavy when she spoke Japanese.

"Sugawara!" Sawamura-San ran up to us. He seemed to have not minded the small girl.

"We need to practice before coach comes-" He glanced at the small first year. He looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked. "Amethyst-San." He looked at the girl again. Her violet eyes looked up at us.

"Hello, may I borrow Sugawara for a few? You may sit here" He pointed at the benches. "It won't take long." Daich-San grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the group.

As we stood by the others, I glanced at Amethyst. She sat down, her legs swung. She pulled out her phone and started to use it.

"Who's that?" Tanaka-San asked. He seemed to mug the poor girl. "S-She was outside by herself! I wanted to welcome her because it was cold outside." I argued. Daichi-San nodded understandingly. "Well, Shimizu-San can keep her company until school starts."

Amethyst was wearing her uniform, though it was slightly dirty and wrinkled.

"Ok." I spoke, glad that Daichi-San understands me.

Amethyst POV:

It was hard not to squeal because I'm watching the **best** team play right in front of me! I called grandpa to ask him what we need at home.

"We need some more vegetables and eggs. The hens haven't been laying eggs lately." He sounded tired. "Get some rest, Grandpa, I'll get those after school." He said ok and hung up.

I looked at my phone. I'm glad that Grandpa was ok with me having a phone; he used up a lot of his money. It was a gift for passing the exams and starting high school.

"Hello, Faye-San." I look to see my neighbor, Shimizu-San. She is pretty; no wonder these guys love her. She was normal height, with silky black hair and pretty blue/gray eyes.

"Hello…" I squirmed under her stare. She sat next to me. "How is your grandfather?" I smiled warmly. "He's doing better after the last time." She had a small smile on her face. "That's nice to know. Why are you here?" I looked down. "Sugawara-San invited me in." I was intimidated by how beautiful Shimizu-San was compared to me.

"He does like to bring in strays." She pointed out. I nodded solemnly. "Don't think that I'm calling you a stray, think of it as you being a small kitten." I looked at the team.

"I know what you tried to do in the beginning of the year." She spoke. I looked at the ground wide eyed. She stood up and dusted off her jump suit. "See you later, Faye-San."

She walked off towards the group. Noya-San and Tanaka-San flirted with Shimizu-San, while she casually ignored them.

Hinata-San came up to me. He and Kageyama-San are the two first years who are in my classes.

"Amethyst-San! What are you doing here?" H-He remembers me?

"You r-remember me?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused face. "Of course, you are my classmate." He sat down and stretched his legs. His hands were red.

"Hinata-San, Kageyama wants you." A tall blonde guy with glasses called. Hinata looked at him. "Yeah give me a second."

He turned to face me. "Can you pass me a bottle?" He glanced at a pack of water bottles next to me. I grabbed one and gave it to him. He opened the cap, drank half of it, and sighed in content.

"Ah! Refreshing!" He's such a dork. He yawned. "Hinata." I froze. The creepy voice was Kageyama.

"Kageyama! I-I was just about to go there!" Hinata shrunk under Kageyama's glare. He fixated his eyes to me. I stared back, though I shivered under his stare. "Who's this?" Of course the King doesn't remember me. He's so egoistic; same as middle school.

"This is Amethyst-San." Hinata spoke. "Oh, I remember you." Kageyama pointed out.

"You're in my History class, right?" I looked at him. "Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Hinata! Kageyama!" a tall blonde man called the two first years out. They both froze. "Quit flirting and get over here!" Hinata blushed brightly before running off with Kageyama.

I got up to leave, school's starting soon. As I was by the door, Sugawara called my name. I turned at looked at him; he was standing with the rest of the team. "Come visit again, ok?" Shimizu smiled at me. I smiled back and walked out.

~~After school~~

I closed my locker and sat on the bench to put my shoes on. After I finished putting my shoes on, I looked in my wallet to check how much money I have.

"Shit, barely enough for eggs." I groaned. Putting my things in place, I headed out to walk to the store. I was by the gate when was knocked down.

"Oh, sorry." It was Kageyama. He helped me up. "It's fine." I walked past him, my anger coming back. As I walked down the street, I felt water drip on my head. Soon, it started to rain. I jogged towards the store.

I entered the store, drenched in water. "Faye-San!" The lady who runs the store grabbed a towel and wrapped me. "Thank you, Ms. Hunter" Ms. Hunter is from America, like my mother.

"Oh Amethyst, the length you go for some vegetables." She handed me a bag. I was a regular, so she always rations out what Grandpa and I needed for the week. She was sweet, and said that she knew my father when he was about my age.

"Here you go, sweetie" She spoke in English, my native tongue. "Thank you, but I don't have enough money." I pouted. She looked at me and smiled. "My treat." I looked at her with furrowed brows. "I-I'ts fine!" She shook her head. "My husband would have scolded me if I didn't give these to you." She had a small smile on her sad face.

"Thank you" I bowed. She also gave me an umbrella for my walk home.

Standing by the door entrance, I opened the small yellow umbrella and walked home.

"Here is some soup, Grandpa." I set the tray next to his bed. He glanced out the window with a smile. "I remember watching your father kiss your mother for the first time out this window." He looked at me, his eyes smiling.

"Eat now, Grandpa, or I'll force you!" He sighed with a smile. "If you insist, my dumpling." He started to eat. I looked at him, watching, before he smiled. "Great as always; Just like your mother's" He smiled. I relaxed and sauntered out the room.

I washed the dishes and wiped them before making myself tea.

My mother would wake me green tea with extra honey when I was little, so that became my favourite. I watched the rain out the window. I personally love the rain.

I finished my tea and got the dishes in Grandpa's room. He slept soundly on his bed.

Placing the now clean dishes away, I went to bed and set the time on my phone. It was currently 8:46 PM.

I turned the lamp light off. A picture of my mother, father, older brother and I were next to the lamp.

"Goodnight, guys." I murmured, falling asleep.

Hinata POV:

"Bye bye!" My little sister called from the hallway. I said bye back and ran out the door. It is 5:39 AM and it was time for another run.

I decided to go down a new path to school. Running over the wet floor, I dashed to school. As I ran, a door opened and there stood Amethyst-San with a yellow umbrella. She looked at me surprised.

"Good morning Amethyst-San!" I waved. I stumbled on a small pebble and fell face first.

"Hinata-San!" She gasped.

She helped me up. I laughed in embarrassment. "Haha, thanks." I rubbed my head. She still had a look of concern, but smiled.

Her violet eyes looked at me. "Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Jogging, what about you?" I asked back. She blushed.

She murmured something that I didn't catch. "What?" I asked. She sighed.

"I was going to school." I looked at her, my head tilting slightly. "Well, school isn't in another 4 hours… why don't we walk together?" I asked. I smiled while Amethyst glanced at me.

"Ok…"

We walked. It's nice walking with someone for a change. Amethyst was sure quiet though. We passed by Ukai-Senpai's store, knowing that we're almost at school.

Practice is going to start soon, and I needed to be there before Kageyama!

"You don't mind jogging from here, do you?" Amethyst shook her head. We both jogged to school, meeting up with Daichi-Senpai, Noya-Senpai, and Tanaka-Senpai.

"Is he here?!" I yelled. They shook their heads. "YAHOO!" I jumped. Amethyst stopped jogging and walked while I ran around. A few minutes later, Sugawara-Senpai and Kageyama met up with us.

"In your face!" I danced around Kageyama, who looked ticked off.

"Stupid, I got a ride here." He shook me off. I froze. "Tch!" I sweat dropped. Amethyst-San stood next to Sugawara, looking at Kageyama with slight anger.

"Hello Amethyst-San." Sugawara greeted the small girl. She nodded, still glaring at the King.

"Who's this?" Noya-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai walked towards them. I bounced next to Amethyst-San. "This is Amethyst-San." Noya-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai both looked over the girl, inspecting her before exchanging nods. "She's acceptable!" They grinned. "Just not as beautiful as Shimizu-San." Tanaka spoke.

Sugawara looked at him shocked. "Baka! You don't say things like that to other girls! That's like saying Hinata-San is better than you!" Tanaka looked at me angrily. "You think you're better than me, punk?" I jumped in surprise while Amethyst just looked at us.

"Hey stop it!" Daichi yelled at us. We all stood.

"Let's get on with practice!" We entered the gym. Later on, the rest came. We all practiced, getting ready for our game against Nekoma High.

Amethyst POV:

My heart could not stop ramming against my chest. I watched the volleyball team in awe. They were incredible! The Ace and Libero work great together, and Hinata hitting the King's reckless tosses by closing his eyes are a sight!

"Amethyst-San." Shimizu-San walked up to me. As I watch her, a ball came flying. Right towards her.

"Shimizu!" Everything happened so fast. Next thing you know, I'm on top of Shizumi-San, a red mark on my face. The ball hit me.

"Amethyst-San, are you ok?"

My eye sight became groggy.

"Oh shit! Shimizu! Faye!"

My head hurts.

"Get help! Call Sensei! Call 911!"

I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

I woke up to the sound of people talking very close to my face. I fluttered my eyes, my head feeling worse than ever.

"She's waking up! Amethyst-San!"

Hinata-San?

"Y'all are loud." I sat up, rubbing my right forehead, where a lump was forming. I groaned, looking up to see all the guys and Shimizu-San with a slightly worried face. Everyone was crouching around me, eyeing me wearily.

"Are you ok?" Hinata looked guilty. "What happened?" I asked. "Hinata hit you in the head with a ball." Sugawara said with a distraught face.

"My head hurts…" I realized I had to get up. "What time is it? Class will start soon, and I need to pass my History exam… " I stumbled trying to get up. This headache was getting worst and worst.

"Its fine, we've already excused you for the day." Daichi-San spoke. I yelped. "B-But my perfect attendance! It will ruin my future of going to college!" Shimizu-San pouted. "It's just one day, you are excused." I groaned again; not from pain, but from how stupid these people think!

"No! I need to get to class, or I won't go to college!" I moved, despite the pain that shoots up my back and the agonizing pain in my head. My hands found someone's shoulder, which I used to try to get on my feet.

"There, good as new!"

I fell on my butt.

"Amethyst-San!" Sugawara called at me. "I'm fine." I stood up and brushed myself. I later walked out the gym and to homeroom.

Later through the day, I bumped into an apologetic Hinata, who would not stop rambling on about how sorry he was. I brushed him off, my mood changed to what I really am.

Then, to add on to my moody reasons, Kageyama showed up. He thought it was ok to tag along, which wasn't. I groaned when he and Hinata argue; I just leave them in the hallway and walk away.

As I walk down the corridor, Kageyama-San caught up with me since we both have History together. We were silent, waiting for the other to speak.

Kageyama POV:

Something about this girl bugs me.

The way she would always glare at me as if I did something wrong. I always feel a bit guilty under her stare.

We walked to History in silence. I never really notice her; she seems the real quiet type. She doesn't talk to anyone at school and is out of class before the bell finishes ringing.

"Dummy, we're here." She called out. I blinked and noticed that I was ahead of the classroom. Amethyst crossed her arms across her chest. She stood there impatient, again with the angry glare. What the hell did I do?!

"Oh" I walked in, trying not to notice the glare that was burning at the back of my head.

After class, Amethyst walked out. "Are you coming to the gym again?" I asked, catching up to her. She glanced at me at the corner of her eye. "I can't, I need to go home." She walked away.

"Tch." My hands were in fists as I stormed out the school and to the gym.

Shimizu POV:

I finally have the uniforms for the team. I walked down towards the gym when I saw Amethyst-San. She was walking, always looking back.

"Amethyst-San." I called out. She turned her head, her violet eyes found me. She looked around before coming towards me. "Do you mind helping me with these? I need to go to the office and I have to bring these for the team." I opened the bag and showed her what was inside.

She looked sad.

"Alright, I'll give it to them"

I handed her the bags and walked off.

Amethyst POV:

I walked with a bag in each hand. The pain in my head started to form again, and I knew I needed to rest. As I stood by the gym entrance, I set the bags down and called Grandpa.

"Hello dumpling" He greeted. "Grandpa, I need to stay for a bit after school ok? There's leftover soup from last night if you want some." He laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm a useless old man." I smirked. "Well you are old, but I wouldn't say useless."

"Well I'll see you in a bit, dumpling"

"Bye Grandpa" I sighed, hanging up.

"Alright, time to give these to the team." I grabbed the bags on the floor and entered the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama POV:

Another spike was made. Hinata is becoming better and better every time. He cheered, jumping high. "YESS!" He cheered, shaking a fist. I rolled my eyes.

"Ohayo" Amethyst walked in. I thought she headed home? I then noticed that she held two bags in her hands and handed them to Sensei. "Shimizu-San asked me to give these." Sensei's face lit up. "Is that the uniforms!?" Amethyst nodded.

We all walked over, excitement was building up. Hinata stared at his jersey in awe. "Oh! It's 10, just like the little giant!" He smiled. "Did you assign this Senpai?" He asked Coach Ukai. He looked at him. "No, just coincidence." Hinata grinned. "It's destiny!"

"No, coincidence." I spoke. He glared at me. "Alright, training now!' Coach Ukai whistled. "Yup!" We cheered, starting practice.

Amethyst stood in the sideline, her gaze was fixated on me and Hinata.

"Yo!" I set the ball just as Hinata jumped, aiming right at his palm. Hinata struck the ball with a lot of force, bouncing the ball on the gym floor.

"Yes!" Hinata smiled. This guy has a lot of spirit.

I look to see Amethyst in awe; but then as we made eye contact, I looked away in embarrassed fear. She glared at me.

I watched the violet eyed girl talk to Noya-San. I'm surprised he and Tanaka san didn't start freaking out about Shimizu-San not being here. Noya-San laughed as Amethyst smiled.

"Oy! Pay attention Tobio-San." Daichi-San called. I turned to him. "Sorry." I was passed another ball to set.

Sugawara-San lost control of the ball, and Asahi-San aimed it wrong. It was about to hit Amethyst and Noya-San!

"Nishinoya!" Daichi called.

And in a flash, Amethyst blocked the ball.

Noya-San was just in position when Amethyst received the ball towards us. She stood in front of a shocked Noya-San. Daichi caught it, and looked at the girl. "You play?" He asked, walking towards her. She nodded. "I used to play for my old middle school." She fidgeted. We all gathered around her. I stood far back.

"That was amazing!" Noya-San exclaimed. Amethyst just looked at him worriedly. "N-Not really…"

"You should practice with us!" Hinata spoke, twinkle in his eyes. She gave him a frightful look, her eyes wide. "N-No thank you! It's fine, really!"

"Why not?" Sugawara asked. She smiled sadly. "I don't have the passion of playing like I used to." She looked at me before turning towards the others. "What middle school did you go to anyways?" Tanaka-San asked. She tensed up.

"Kitagawa Junior High."

I froze.

"Wait… isn't that the same junior high that Tobio attended?" The group all turned to look at me.

"Tch!" I was wide eyed, nervous all of a sudden. "You guys went to the same middle school and you didn't tell us?!" Shoyo exclaimed. I tensed up.

"I-I actually don't remember her…"

…

"Its fine, I don't recall you either." Her face was calm, but her eyes held a glint of anger. A very similar situation that I just don't remember quite well.

"I'm sorry-" She cut me off. "It's fine." I felt guilty. I feel as though I should remember her. Why am I getting frustrated over this?! "Well, we should practice…" Hinata spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

I saw Amethyst walk out the doors, and I knew I had to follow her. I looked at Daichi-San. He nodded, understanding my situation.

Running out the door, I found her walking by herself across campus. "Amethyst!" She turned around, her small braid in her short hair swayed. Her violet cat-like eyes held anger.

"It seems you don't really like me, why?" I asked, getting mad myself. She gave me a tired look. "The past is the past, and I don't intend on bringing it up." She spoke with such determination.

I knew she would never tell me. She shook her head and walked away. I ran back to the gym, my blood pumping in my veins.

Amethyst POV:

He thinks I'll tell him what happened in the past.

I slowed my pace, my heart aching. I felt bad not telling him, but what he did was unaccountable for. He's the king of the court; never depending on others.

And yet…

He seems different. This team has made him a different person. Those reckless tosses he usually throws at the spiker is more accurate, and he's more open. I wish he was like this in middle school. Things would have been better.

I really wished things were different.

I ran towards home, memories filling my already pained head. I groaned. Middle school really was a bad time. I just wish I had let it go as easily as Kageyama did.

I ran up the stone steps, closing the big black gate behind me. Walking up the steps, I thought of all the homework that I needed to do.

I stood there, the door ajar, my mind racing.

"I hate thinking too hard." I puffed my cheeks and entered my home. "Grandpa! Ohayo!" I took my shoes off and wore slippers. Setting my school bag on the dining table, I then walked up the stairs. I knocked on Grandpa's door. "Come in." He sounded different.

It's starting again.

Grandpa had a bad case of schizophrenia when he was a child, and even though he was declared with no more of the horrible disorder, he still would have visions and hallucinations like as if he still has schizophrenia. A lot of the times he is fine, but it's common for him to have these episodes.

"Grandpa, it's me." I opened the door; peeking my head in. He seemed to be in the corner of his room, his eyes fixated on the wall next to his bed. It was dad.

Grandpa told me that dad would visit grandpa every once and awhile. Most of the times were painful though. Father would tell Grandpa that he was a disgrace and was not worth being called a father.

Grandpa would cry because of those words of my dead father, and it breaks my heart to see that he is simply crazy. His doctor suggested a retirement home that took care of mental patients, but I declined. I can't lose another person.

"He's back, dumpling. Leo is with him." That made me freeze. Leo was my older brother, you see.

"Grandpa, it's not real. Please come to your senses." I walked up to the curled up man. He startled me when he snapped his head towards me. "They want to take you away from me!" I hugged him. "It's ok; I'll take care of you. Please come back, Grandpa. It's not real." He hugged back.

It was not long before he came to his senses, and acted as though it never happened. That's how it's always been and always will.

"Now, Ms. Hunter was kind and gave me some meat, so its beef stew tonight." I cheered. He grinned. "My favourite." The crow's feet at the crease of his almond eyes crinkled as he smiled.

5:57 AM

I headed out the door, saying goodbye to Grandpa, and headed to school.

Walking, I looked at the all too familiar neighborhood. My parents grew up here, falling in love in high school. Dad was from Nekoma High while my mother studied at the very school that I go: Karasuno

It was odd how they met. They met when the two rivalry schools had a volleyball match. My father was on the court while mother watched him. Ever since then, they were inseparable.

Arriving at school, I then proceeded to the gym near my usual hide out. Passing by empty hallways, I see a silhouette of a tall man. The figure came closer and soon I recognized him as the ace in the volleyball team, Asahi.

"Ohayo!" He greeted. I mumbled back. "Heading to the gym?" He asked. The tall man meant that I had to strain my neck to see his face. I nodded. We walked together in comforting silence.

"Morning Daichi-San, Sugawara-San!" Asahi called out at the two 3rd years. They waved at us. "Ohayo Asahi-San, Amethyst-San." Sugawara greeted. We were both then by the door with the other two. Daichi-San opened the doors. We walked in, the heat washing over us. Note that it is still fall time.

"Morning." Tsukishima entered with Yamaguchi. Then Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata arrived.

No sign of Kageyama.

"He called in sick this morning." Daichi-San explained. Hinata deflated. "Ne, he seems like the type to never get sick." He pouted. "Yeah, the king never gets sick." I added before covering my mouth.

They all looked at me, Hinata was wide eyed.

"How do you know that nickname?" He asked. I gulped. "I do remember him being on the boys' volleyball team back in middle school. He was known as the king of the court." Hinata paled. "You shouldn't use that around him, it'll rile him up." Tsukishima chuckled. "Although his reaction is something that I look forward, I too suggest you don't speak of that around him."

"My reaction amuses you, Kei-San?"

We turned our heads to see Kageyama.

"Oy! You're sick; you should be at home baka!" Tanaka barked. Kageyama shrugged him off. He set his bag on the bench and started to stretch. "Pass me a ball." Hinata tossed him a ball. Kageyama caught it. He then took a few steps back, focusing on the other side of the net, which stood an empty water bottle. He tossed the ball in the air, serving it over the net and hitting the bottle.

"Wow! Lemme try!" Hinata ran towards Kageyama. Kageyama walked towards us, almost falling in the process. When he regains his balance and joined us, I tiptoed and placed the back of my hand on his forehead.

He flinched when I touched him; his face was even redder. "You're burning hot!" I exclaimed. "Well i-it is pretty hot in here…" He tried not to make eye contact. I took my hand of his head and took a step back. "I should get going now; I still need to go to the library." I walked away, saying goodbye.

Kageyama POV:

I watched Amethyst walk out the door. I turn to look at a grinning Tanaka.

"You like her!" He giggled. I glared at him, yet my face was still red. He placed a hand on my forehead. "Oh Kageyama, you're sick! Let me take you home to feed you soup I've made! Then, I can give you a bath." He mocked with a girly voice. Hinata laughed. "Shoyo!" I gritted my teeth as Hinata froze.

"Quit it! Ukai-Senpai and Sensei are coming soon and we need to start stretching, so get to it!" Daichi called. "Hai!" We all responded. I sneezed.

Soon, practice ended and school started.

I struggle in school, so I was not happy when the bell rang. I sighed, wiping sweat from my forehead. Hinata tossed me a water bottle, which I drank in one gulp. "Ah, refreshing~" Noya-San sighs in content. We then went to class.

~~lunch~~

As usual, I went to the vending machine to buy apple juice. As I waited for my apple juice, I saw Amethyst-San sitting alone under a tree. My apple juice popped out, so I grabbed it and approached the small girl, who was too busy reading to notice me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but didn't. I watched the girl, her short hair barely swayed in the wind. Her eyes were focused on the book. "Amethyst" She looked up, her eyes was showing alarm.

"Oh, it's just you." Ouch. The bell rang. The girl packed her things, walking to me. "Class is going to start soon." She walked past me. I caught up to her, juice box in hand. Her eyes glanced up at me from time to time before looking ahead. We bumped into Shimizu-San, who seem to be heading towards the office.

"Kageyama, don't forget your things. We're moving to the camp after school." Shimizu-San reminded me. I nod. "I won't, Shimizu-San." She nods back and left. "Camp?" Amethyst tilted her head. "We have training camp this week and we're going against Nekoma this Saturday." I let her in. She nods quietly.

"Hey but seriously, am I supposed to remember you?" She sighs. "If you don't remember, than clearly it wasn't important." She replies sharply. I gave her a look of alarm. "So it was important." Amethyst stops, looking right at me. Her intense violet eyes shone sadness. "It was something petty and stupid; it's not worth the King's time." Anger rose when she spat out that stupid nickname people gave me. "Hey are you implying that what happened in middle school isn't worth my interest?" Amethyst nods. I rolled my eyes and stared at the girl.

As I looked at the girl in front of me more, the more she reminds me of…

"Let's go, the bell rang." Amethyst walked. Again, I ran to catch up to the girl.

As I sat in class, I was thinking of a girl I knew in middle school, who reminds me a lot of Amethyst, always blunt and sadistic. Hm, what ever happened to her?

Hinata coed as we stood outside the camp we were staying at. It was quite large and looked old. Shoyo ran inside, followed by Noya-Senpai and Tanaka-Senpai. "Kageyama! They have such cool things here!" I took off my shoes, not minding the annoying redhead running around like a child in a toy store.

"Shoyo! Quit running around!" Daichi called as Sugawara smiled wearily. I placed my things in our room, where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were unpacking. Asahi walked in. "Oh, Kageyama. That Amethyst girl lives next door." He spoke, placing his bag down.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at the tall ace. "Shoyo told me. He said that her house is not so far away, and he was asking Daichi-San if we could visit them before dinner." I nod, thinking of the violet eyed girl's reaction when she sees the volleyball team at her door step.

"Kageyama, 1st years gets to use the showers first after dinner, ok?" Daichi spoke, his head popped in through the door. I nod. "Hm."

I walked out the door to the hallway, where Tanaka-San and Noya-Senpai cry. "Shimizu-San?" I spoke. They nod, sobbing grossly. They comfort each other, cradling one another.

"Where's Shoyo?" Asahi asked, noticing the short redhead missing. We searched and found him a couple of houses down, where he talked with-

Amethyst!

"Hinata-San, don't run out like that." Sugawara frowned, watching the loud boy with a stressed expression. "Can Amethyst-San come over for dinner? I want to show her around the place." Hinata grins, dragging along the short girl. We all still wore our school uniforms while Amethyst wore a sweater and leggings. It was quite chilly outside.

"Hinata-San, I need to ask my grandpa first. You guys can come inside, it's cold." We followed her in her home. It was big and spacious; not much furniture was around the quiet home. Amethyst proceeded up the stairs, disappearing.

"Quiet." Tanaka-San mumbles, not used to the silent environment. Noya-San looks around slowly, looking at different pictures around the living room. I followed him.

There wasn't much to see; a picture of Amethyst and an old man were smiling, probably her grandfather. Another picture was a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes smiling with a taller boy, who had a mop of brown hair and almond eyes. He looked like Amethyst's older brother of some sorts.

Amethyst's footsteps were heard, walking down the stairs. "My grandpa said that I can go." She smiles, letting us back out. That house was too depressing to stay inside, and I knew that everyone thought the same.

"You have a lovely home." Daichi-San complimented. Amethyst gave him a sad smile. "It gets lonely in there; always depressing." She walks next to Noya-San and Hinata-San. "Is it just you and your grandfather?" Asahi asked. She nods. "Yup."

We walked in the dining room, where Ukai-Senpai, Sensei, and Shimizu-San were. Food was laid out, ready to be served. "Food!" Hinata immediately took a bowl and chopsticks in hand. Shimizu gave him some food. She looked at Amethyst-San surprised. "Hello, Amethyst-San." Amethyst nods at her.

As everyone ate, Shimizu asked if we wanted seconds. "Yes please!" Noya and Tanaka held their empty bowls out. Tsukishima looks at Hinata and me with a grim expression, Yamaguchi too. "They're eating so fast." Yamaguchi yelps. Amethyst didn't eat much. What was once just a small portion of rice and meat was now gone.

"Thanks for the food, Shimizu-Senpai. Sorry, I can't stay longer; I need to make my grandfather dinner." She spoke. "No problem. Do you want some for your grandfather?" Amethyst nods meekly. "Here you go. Tell him I said hi." Amethyst waved at us as she walked out the dining room.

"You know her grandfather?" Hinata asked with a mouthful of food. Shimizu-San nodded. "I actually knew Amethyst since she was in middle school. She used to have much longer hair and wore blue eye contacts." I set my chopsticks down slowly. "My mom works at the hospital that Amethyst and her grandfather visit. Her grandfather had a heart attack not long ago." The room was silent.

"Do you know if she has any parents?" Noya-San asked out of the blue. "I'm not quite sure."

"I remember her." I spoke quietly. Hinata looked at me. I closed my eyes as the memories filled my head. Oh those memories that I tried hard to forget…

~~Flashbacks/memories~~

"Tobio-San, look who came." Kindaichi pointed to the bleachers, where a small girl sat isolated from the other students. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes looked around nervously. I looked at her. "Isn't that Kisagari?" Another spoke grimly.

"It's your girlfriend." Kindaichi teased. The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No thanks, she's not my type." I shrugged my friend off, who just chuckled.

"Kageyama-San, this is for you." Kisagari handed me a letter. It was after school in spring, we stood next to the pool court. The cherry blossoms were fluttering as the wind blew softly. The girl fidgeted in front of me. I read the letter quickly.

"I don't like you." I spoke bluntly. The girl looked up at me. I expected tears in those striking blue eyes, but instead, anger shone. Before she could speak, Kindaichi and a bunch of other guys grabbed the girl and pushed her in the pool next to us.

"Hahaha! Good job, King!" One of my teammates patted my back. I looked at the girl as she hauled herself up from the pool on the other side. She looked at me. One of her eyes was purple.

She ran off. More laughter erupted from my friends. I just looked at where the girl once stood in front of me. The letter that was once in my hands was now in pieces floating in the pool.

~~A year later~~

Kisagari-San sat alone, her eyes fixated to the window. I watched as a tear slipped from her blue eyes. Her grip on a piece of paper tightened. Her eyes held anger and sadness.

A quiet girl walked up to the teary-eyed girl. "Sorry for-." She was cut off.

"Saying sorry won't make anything better." Kisagari spoke loudly with such anger; it scared everyone in the room. Students looked at her with odd expressions.

Kisagari just ran out the door.

That was the last time we had heard of her. Some said she committed suicide while others said that she moved to America. The latter was true.

Soon the ghost girl slowly faded from our memories. No one but that quiet girl knew what happened to Kisagari. Unfortunately, she moved to Europe, so Kisagari's secret was gone as well.

~~Flashback/Memories ended~~

"You are horrible, Kageyama. I can't believe Amethyst even talks to you, let alone even be in the same room." Daichi-San crossed his large arms over his chest. "Poor Amethyst-San…" Sugawara pouts. Noya-San and Tanaka-San glared at me, making me gulp. "W-Well I was a pathetic jerk back then." I admitted.

"You have to apologize. Now." Hinata looked at me with a stern face, which was almost intimidating as Tanaka's. Almost.

"We need to go to her house." Noya yelled, making Hinata flinch. "Y-Yeah!" Hinata yelled, slightly losing his cool.

Amethyst POV:

"How many days clean?" My grandpa asked as he stared at my wrists. They were decorated with long, thin red scars. Cuts.

"8 days." I spoke casually. What I love about my grandpa is that he is very open-minded with what I do, so he doesn't judge me when I harm myself, but often just checks on me and tells me that he's there for me.

"Good, now let's see if we can make it to 2 weeks." I nod, pulling down my sleeves. I then went to the kitchen to make tea for the two of us when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see the volleyball team again.

"Oh, you guys. It's quite late, what do you guys need?" I asked politely. "I would like to say sorry for what I did to you in middle school."

Tobio walked up to me. "I was so caught up being an egoistic jerk that I let my friends do all those horrible things to you." I looked at Kageyama wide eyed.

"Please forgive me. I know it's a late apology, but I hope you forgive me." He bowed.

After a few minutes of silence, I smiled.

"Even if I forgive you, I'll still hate you." That was enough for Tobio. Hinata grinned, jumping up and down like a hyper Jack Russell Terrier. "Yay!" He cheered.

"So are you guys gonna go or…?" I trailed off, watching the group stare at me.

"Now now, dumpling. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Grandpa walked to my side, smiling at the group with his almond eyes.

"Y-Yeah… come in."

We were all in the living room enjoying the tea I made. Noya-San would glance at the pictures behind him before he spoke. "Are those two your parents?" I tensed. "Uhuh… They died a couple years ago." I spoke casually. Noya-San was at loss of words. "S-Sorry!" He bowed. I giggled. "It's fine really." I looked at the photo of my young parents, who looked love struck.

I looked in the kitchen to see grandpa struggle. "Grandpa, I'll get that." I stood up to help my grandpa as he tried to put his cup in the sink. He looked at me sadly. "Dumpling, Leo is staring." Grandpa stared at a corner. I looked at the empty area. I had the image of my brother with his cheeky grin and his neck in a noose. "Ok, I'll take you upstairs-" Grandfather cut me off. "I'll go; you entertain the guests." He kissed my forehead and walked to his room.

I walked back to the living room and watched the group. Noya-San still looked gloomy. I looked at Kageyama and studied him for a bit when my brother's hanging body appeared behind him in a flash.

"I need to use the bathroom; I'll be right back." I walked out the living room to the bathroom. I closed the door and stared at the mirror. The figure of my dead brother was by my shoulder, his lop-sided grin was plastered on his face; his almond eyes held sadness.

"Sorry grandpa, I need him to go away." I took out the razor, cutting another thin line on my left wrist. The blood oozed, and I closed my eyes. I cut so that I can bring myself back to reality.

A knock was heard on the door. I took my time to clean myself up, regretting what I did. Grandpa would be sad.

"We're leaving soon." Daichi-San spoke through the door. I opened it second later, a small smile on my face. "Ok, I'll walk you guys out."


End file.
